Only for you
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: She's my friend, I'm her savoir. she is Ms. LOVE CONNECTIONS, I'm a hopeless fool. Our love is strong for the ones we love, but LIfe wants to tare us aprart. Angeal's life is at the cost for my mistake. I'm sorry Angeal.
1. Zack

Only for you

**A/N: This is something new I wanted to try! Please enjoy!**

"_Zack?...."_

"_...."_

"_Zack?"_

"_..."_

"_Zack?!"_

"_...."_

"_Zackary Fair!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Please..... don't leave me..."_

I opened my eyes slowly, to darkness. I dreamed of her again. I'm staying at Angeal's apartment until I get one. I don't think I'll be moving out for a long, long time. Angeal is my mentor. He's a First class SOLDER. I'm a new First class. I'll be the Puppy to the pack for a while. That's what Angeal calls me. I make a fuss at him when he calls me that, but I'm also happy when he does. Don't ask me why. I just am.

That girl. Her voice. She was my best friend back in Gongaga. She was my only.... girl friend. Not as in us going out just.... you get it right? I've always wanted to tell Angeal about her, but, she disappeared a long time ago. There was no explanation. She just up and vanished. No one knew what to think. People thought she was kidnaped or killed. 'Cause on her bed was a stain of blood that was hers. She has yet to be found. It hurts my heart to think that she may still be out there. Hurt and alone.

I promised I would protect her. I couldn't. She's gone. Forever. I miss her so much. Angeal, Genesis and even Sephiroth would love her. She was strong, powerful, she was everything that a person could be. She was..... important. She would leave an impression on anyone. She's the only one who calls me Zackary Fair. Even my mom doesn't call me that. She's the only one who calls me that when she's mad. She hates not being listened to. She wants to be treated with respect.

I want to talk to Angeal about her. I tell Angeal everything. Weird, right? Angeal is my best friend. He was my first friend here in ShinRa. Sure he's strict and is quiet sometimes. Sure he is not big on breaking the rules. Still.

I looked over at the clock. It was a little past one o' clock. Angeal may still be up. I got up and stretched. I thought about what I wanted to say to him. What did I want to say? Oh. Boy. I'll just wing it! I walked to the door. I opened it slowly to darkness. Maybe he is asleep. I walked down the hall a little to see a lamp light on. Sitting on the couch with a book on his lap was Angeal. He looked up and then over at me with those Mako enhanced eyes.

I walked into the dimly lit room. Angeal looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. "1:14? So late already?" he huffed then looked over at me with wise eyes. "Something wrong, pup?" he asked closing the book up. I sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Yes..." I paused. My heart was racing. Why is that? Why is this different then anything else I tell Angeal? I watched as Angeal turned to me and sat cross legged with his arms across his chest. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked, his eyes locked on my face.

I looked to the ground. Boy! I'm a wimp!! Wait!!! No! I'm Zack Fair, SOLDER 1st class! He is just my best friend! And mentor but still. Wait, but, can you have 2 best friends? I looked back at Angeal. "Can someone have more then 1 best friend?" I asked slowly. Angeal studied my face carefully. "Of course, pup. I have 2 best friends. Sephiroth and Genesis. Well, you too. So that's three. Why, pup?" his eyes lit with interest. I thought about that. Boy, it was silly of me to even ask! Sure you can have more then 1 best friend!

I adjusted myself to face Angeal with my feet flat out on the couch but my knees bent up. I leaned back on the arm of the couch. I looked at him. "Well.... I want to talk to you about something..." I mumbled. Angeal nodded for me to continue. Why is this so hard?! "Ok..." I said more to myself. I was mentally preparing myself. "Back in my hometown, Gongaga, there was this girl." I started. Angeal got the look of 'ohhh! Zack's got a crush!' I glared at him. "Anyway, she was a small girl. Smaller then myself, of course. She was my best friend. I told her everything. The more I got to know her, the more she meant to me. She understood everything about me. She was.... perfect." I stopped and thought about that.

I looked at Angeal. His eyes were distant. He then came back to reality with a serious face. He gave me a look that told me to continue. "Well, 3 years back. I maybe in ShinRa for about... 7-8 months before she suddenly went missing. I was heart broken. All that was left in her bed was her own blood. No one could find her. Her parents went to ShinRa for aid. Even they couldn't find her." I looked down. Sadness washed over me. How could I do this to her?! I betrayed her for my dream. What kind of person does that?!

"Zack." Angeal's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Sephiroth, Genesis and I are going on a mission tomorrow. I'll ask Sephiroth if you can come along." he said slowly, looking to be studying my reaction. "Our Intel leaked info that this was a female prisoner. That she's been there for years. It may be your friend." he said shortly. My heart nearly stops. Is he serious?! Could it be her?

I nodded quickly. "Thank you, Angeal!!" I through my arms around him. "I love you, man!" he pushed me off. I smiled hopefully. "Don't make me regret this, Zack." I smiled more. Angeal was a real friend. He's one of those special people that I am so lucky to have in my life.

Vix.... I'm coming for you.... please wait for me!

"_Zack...."_

**A/N: How was that? I want 3 reviews before I will upload a new chapter if anyone likes it. Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. Vix

Only for you

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, it's not as long but still. I won nothing, please enjoy!!**

"_Vix?...."_

"_..."_

"_Vix?"_

"_..."_

"_Vix?!"_

"_..."_

"_Vixon!!!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Please.... come back... please don't leave me here alone..."_

I opened my eyes to darkness. I never left you alone Zack. You left me. I don't blame you though. You have a dream, you must always pursue your dreams. Anyone, who tells you not to can't be considered your friends. It's not fair. I guess I just didn't want to be left alone, while you were off at SOLDER. But I was and now look at where it got me. You went to become a hero, right Zack? Then, please.... be my hero. Come and save me from this place. Take me away from this hell.

Please Zacky.... please.... I need you. I can't get away on my own. No matter how much I tried. I can't.

Tears fell from my eyes. My lips are chapped. "Zack...." I said horsily. I looked around in the darkness. I wasn't alone in my cell though. The only other two people in my company was John, who has been a skeleton for 3 weeks now and Kabob. Kabob looks like he's gonna go anytime soon. He's a nice guy but being in here made him bitter and mean. He was nice to me when I first got here. He's been here a few weeks longer then me. John? He made it here for about 7 years and just now died.

John was a nice man. Although in his mid 30's he was still so nice, even though he got the worse out of all of us. But never turned bitter, always a sweet man. It may be a blessing to leave. Especially as peaceful as he went. He was numb all over and went in his sleep. A nice way to go for a great man. He was able to go for so long, I envy his strength. I will always remember him. And if I'm ever saved from this place, I will take his body back to his family in Kalm. From what he told me, his boyfriend is still waiting for him.

He told me that when I get out, he told me I would get out, to go to Kalm and give his goodbye to his lover. I promised. I will keep my promise no matter what. I love John's lovers' name. His name is Haven. I just love the name. Haven. John talked a lot about Haven and how they were gonna get married. But well as you can tell, that's not gonna happen. John gave me the ring he was gonna give Haven. I will when I get out. I will.

"Don't try to talk, you'll just be more thirsty." Kabob said gruffly. His voice also weak. Both of us bone thin. I don't know how long we can last. Some days are worse then others. Almost murder it feels like. Today was an easy day. Kabob and I are both mellow today. We would be at each other's throats if it were a bad day. But nope, we are mellow today. Good news all around.

I closed my eyes again without muttering a word to Kabob, let him think he got the last word. Makes him feel better, superior. A mans' pride, I guess. I was about to drift to sleep when I heard an explosion. I jolted up. I looked to Kabob. His eyes were wide as he looked around almost as frantic as I did. We both tried to stand up but the chains on my wrists dug in, and caused me to whine. I twitched and looked around again, keep in my siting position. The base came to life. Footsteps echoed through the base. People coming to investigate. The explosion was like on the other side of the building.

The night was silent. Kabob and I looked at each other. The base is so well hidden. No one ever attacks. At least this is the first time sense I got here. I could hear fighting going on. It was really quiet at first then it sounded like it was at the end of the hall. Then it came to me. It _was_ at the end of the hall!! Kabob must have realized this too. We startled to rattle our chains. Trying to get their attention.

"It's Zack!" I whispered. I just know it is. Zack came for me after all. I felt light headed. He was coming, he didn't forget about me! I got on my knees and watched the door. The fighting stopped out there. I could hear foot steps walking toward us. There seem to be two of them, both stepping lightly. We stopped rattling our chains. The steps stopped outside the door. There was a slight mumble on the other side.

I looked at Kabob, his attention on the door. I looked back over, my heart pounding. Zack.... please be Zack. Exhaustion washed over me suddenly. I felt like I was about to pass out. But a little adrenalin is what kept me up. The door started to open, but it was locked. We stared. Then something banged on the door, and it was ripped from it's hinges. Kabob and I jumped. The door hit the wall and fell over. My eyes grew wide. The two men walked into the room.

"Zack?" I whispered before my eyes fell to the ground, I soon followed.

**A/N: How was that? Any questions? Let me know!! Please rate adn review! Have a good day!!**


	3. Brothers, something an outsider can see

Only for you

**A/N: This chapter was in dedication to Best friends. Please enjoy!!**

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I kept picturing Vix in my head. Kept wondering how she would look now after 3 years. Especially in a hell like that. I looked over at an old picture of mine. It was taken right before I got onto the train to go to Midgar to become a SOLDER, or at the time, to be in Shin-Ra. I was grinning at the camera, with my arm around Vix. She was about 3 inches shorter then me at the time. Her deep crimson eyes, that always look through you. Her pale complection, was made paler with her midnight black hair.

She was always very accretive. Strong and such a great friend. She was always there for me. I was there for her too. We told each other everything. Thinking about her makes me miss my dear friend. Please..... please let me find her today. Please.

I stared at my ceiling when I heard a light knock on the door. I looked over at my clock. It was almost 8:30 in the morning. I sat up and walked to the door. Angeal stood before me. All ready to go. "You've got 5 minutes to get ready, pup. We need to get going." he turned and walked in the direction of the living room. I did as I was told, I got ready. I changed, brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my sword, and was walking out the door with Angeal. All in 5 minutes. God I'm good.

We met up with Sephiroth and Genesis in front of the building. Genesis looked at me and smiled. "Whatcha doing here, pup?" he asked. Sephiroth looked over at me. I looked to Angeal, did he not ask? What if Sephiroth says no? My heart started pounding. Every beat felt as though it made my whole body jump. My eyes grew wide. "Sephiroth, I was curious as to ask, could the pup come along with us, if I watch him?" Angeal asked smoothly. Sephiroth's cat eyes turned to me. It felt as though he was looking right through me.

He stared me in the eye. Almost like he was seeing if he could freak me out. It was working. "Why, Angeal?" He asked lowly still staring at me. They finally looked to Angeal after a moment. "There is a chance that a friend of his is at this place." Angeal explained. Sephiroth's eyes rocketed back to mine. I almost jumped out of my skin. "Jumpy, aren't we, pup?" Genesis asked silkily. I ignored him. My eyes locked with Sephiroths'.

He was so intense. So.... knowing. Powerful. It's.... overwhelming. Finally after what seemed like hours he blinked and started to walk away. My heart pounded so loud I'm sure the President, that is in his office, could hear it. "Come along, pup. Just be careful not to make us fail the mission. He's your responsibility, Angeal. I'll hold you responsible." he stated calmly after a momentarily pause in walking. He started off again, in utter silence.

Something tells me that he doesn't like me very much, or at least, he doesn't trust me. I should be angry at that, or at least upset, but I'm just glad that he let me come along. Angeal gave me a look that would suggest that he didn't like to get lectured by Sephiroth any more then I did. He always goes out on the line for me. Angeal. He's a true friend. I love having him in my life. Although, sometimes I feel as though I abuse our friendship. I hate that feeling, and no matter how much I will it to go away, it comes back. I can never do anything that makes the feeling go away.

I try all the time to make him proud of me. When I tell him that. He would smile and tousle my hair and tell me not to worry and that helping was his job as a friend and mentor. He is so wise, you would mistaken him for a man far beyond his years.

'I'll be good.' I mouth to Angeal. He stared at me for a moment, before smiling. "I know you will.' he mouthed back and followed after Sephiroth with Genesis in step with him. Both shoulder to shoulder, while I took the rear. It gave me more time to think on my own, without having to feel Sephiroths critical eyes on me without him _actually _looking at me. Those cat eyes had an imprint on my skull.

I pondered over that for a long time. I was nudged and came back to reality. It was about noon. My legs ached from constant walking without a break. Wow, when I'm stuck in my mind, time flies! "We're stopping for a moment." Genesis told me. He was the one that nudged me. Sephiroth walked to a small building to my right. Angeal followed at his heels. "Does he hate me?" I asked softly. "Who?" Genesis asked looking at me. "Sephiroth?" he studied my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. It just feels like he hates me." I admitted. Genesis touched his ear ring, still looking at me. "Why do you think that he hates you?" he asked, avoiding me with another question. I shrugged. "Just from the way that he was looking at me this morning. Like he really wanted to say no..." I trailed off. Genesis' eyes were closed. He was nodding. "He said yes to you coming for Angeal's sake." he told me. "To Sephiroth, his friendship with Angeal is more important then the way he feels toward you." he explained.

"Feelings?" I raised an eyebrow. Genesis looked over at me and smiled. "I know what your thinking. A lot of SOLDERs fall for one another. But that's not the feelings I am talking about, in this situation." he turned away from me and walked forwards a few steps. Then stopped. "Because you came into Angeal's life, he's a little.... _frightened...._" he said like the word was very delicate. In Sephiroth's situation, I guess, it is. "He's worried his friendship with Angeal will wither away because he's become so close to you." Genesis continued.

I blinked. My head hurts. "So Sephiroth is... jealous..?" I questioned. Genesis looked back at me and smiled. He shook his head and turned away again. His hand back to his ear ring. Twisting it around in his hand slowly. "More like..... envious. He's only had us as friends, cause it's hard for him to make friends. He doesn't want us to leave his side." he said slowly. He chuckled softly and turned to me. His hand abandoning his ear ring and falling to his side.

"He's like a little child." he smiled fondly. "Don't you think?" he asked looking back at my eyes. I had no idea how to respond to that, so I shrugged. Genesis didn't mind. Sephiroth and Angeal came back with bottled water. Angeal gave me one. We exchange smiles. Angeal always talked so fondly of Genesis and Sephiroth, sometimes laugh at his memories and look as though he is reliving all of them. They all seemed pretty close but seeing the way they all look at one another and how Genesis was talking about Sephiroth and Angeal earlier, now I see, their like brothers.

I swallowed my fear and walked up to Sephiroth as he took the head of the group again. Angeal and Genesis falling in right behind him. I walked along side Sephiroth for the longest time before I gained the courage to talk.

"Friday nights are special." I said. Sephiroth looked over at me. "Pardon?" he said in that low voice. "It's a time for family." I looked over at him. "Right?" Sephiroth looked into my eyes as if to see where I was coming from. When I didn't say anything, he shrugged. I smiled at him and rested my hands to the back of my head. "Come over Friday night. You guys are as close as brothers. You should spend more time with one another." I looked away from him and toward the horizon.

"My best friend may be in that place. I will get her out," I looked Sephiroth in the eye. "Because that's what best friends do. She was always my savior, now it's my turn." I looked back forwards as we elapsed into silence.

Hours past and night time had arrived when we finally got to the base. Everything went on as a blur until we were all racing away from the small well-hidden base. What really made my heart soar was in the arms of my mentor was my black haired, red eyed best friend. A smile crossed my face.

Vixson, I came to save you from this hell.

_Zack..... thank you._

**A/N: Friendship is magical. Keep it close to your heart always. Please rate and review and Have a great day!!**


	4. Want to talk to me? Come to me yourself

Only for you

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Please enjoy!**

I glare. "If he wants to talk to me, tell him to get his ass out here and talk to me, himself!" I hiss. The man flinches. I glare harder. "Now, if that's all, I'll be going." I turn on my heel and walk back over to Zack. He is staring at me like I'm a wonder of the world. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth stare as well. I lean up agianst Zack again. I blink. "What?" I ask. The Powerful Three all through their hands up in silent defeat. I look at Zack. "Well?" I persist. He runs a hand through his hair, chuckling slightly. "Professor Hojo is the Science Department Directer." he tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "So?" I wait. This time he through his hands up in defeat. I adapt a bored look.

All of them shrug. I stare blankly at Zack. He stares. I stare. He stares. I stare. He breaks. "Fine! I'll tell you." He cracks. Zack can't keep stuff from me for long. "And Zack Fair is officially pronounced the _Weakest Link!" _Genesis announces. Some of the passing SOLDER look over at us. Some smile others ignore us. Zack through him a look. Angeal shook his head, a smirk on his face. Sephiroth was stony and silent.

"He.... he has a sort of..... _hold _over the SOLDERs." Zack says delicately. I raise my eyebrow again. Angeal steps in. "Professor Hojo is a..... crazy man. He doesn't care for human life. He'll do anything he wants to any_one _he wants." he tells me. Someone with the power to do whatever they want? No one to step in and say 'no'? I don't see how that's anywhere near fair. Especially if he doesn't care for... human life? "Human life....?" I mummer look to the floor. "He takes at least a little pride in SOLDER." Genesis adds. "And Sephiroth." Zack through in. My eyes dart to the silent silver haired man. His cat eyes stare back.

Suddenly, all around me was gone. Only me. Only Sephiroth. Then, he too, was gone. Replaced with a smaller version of himself. Instead of that stoic, look of pure calm, was one twisted with pure _fear. _He looked about 7 years. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His arm stretched out to me. I can't move.

Suddenly, he stops running. His eyes look thousands of miles away. I blink and we are in what would look like a lab. A large bubble like thing in the middle of the room. In the middle of the bubble was that 7 years old Sephiroth. He was sobbing quietly, his skin bathed red. Blue water rained down from the ceiling, coating the naked boy in the middle. Adults. Scientists. Stared at him silently as he cried.

"Stop it!! You're hurting him!!" I scream, finding my voice. Everyone turns to me, like I had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. What started to make my heart pound was no one had faces. All clear flesh where the face should be. "What are you doing in here?" asks one of the faceless staff. The only one not to look at me was Sephiroth. His hands pulled to his face as he cried. To hide his face with shame. No child that young should have anything to be ashamed of. Next thing I know, I'm hugging the small boy. His skin is burning up, so hot that it hurts. People were yelling for me to get out of there and that I would be burned alive. I don't move. I continue to hold the small boy. His sob rip through his small body. This created the silent man. The silent _hero? _

He finally looks up at me. Large blue eyes. Tear filled blue eyes.

_Souls torched in the fiery pits of hell...._

Once again. Everyone was gone but me and the little Sephiroth. He stared at me. "Are you my Guardian Angel?" he asks softly then disappears again. I whip around. "Sephiroth?"

No response.

"Sephiroth!"

Nothing. Only silents. Then a small voice echos through the dark world that I allowed myself to enter. "Well....? Are you?" My breath caught in my throat. "I guess not...." The voice faded away. My heart stops.

_....can not find their salvation without the help of...._

A bright white light flashes. I'm almost sure that I am permanently blinded. In a few moments, everything clears up and I see those silent torchured mako blue eyes. I blink. Zack, Angeal and Genesis were all watching from a few inches away. "Are you ok, Vix?" Angeal asks slowly. I stare into those crying eyes. His face displays no emotion. His heart locked up tight from years of calling out to people that didn't listen. "I'm ok...." I mummer. My eyes glued to the silver haired SOLDER Hero.

_...without the help of a Profit from heaven and an unworldly Angel._

_

* * *

_

_Hours before....._

I open my eyes slowly. Everything was moving and twisting and molding forms. Nothing had a definite shape. My head pounding. I was engulfed in darkness. I can hear voices. Some sound slightly familiar, but I can't place who they are. Before I can truly be considered conscious, I slip into a pitch black dreamless Wonderland. Days, it feels like, has pasted by. My head pounding. I awake slightly to a soft whimpering. Over and over agian. So soft. So heartbreaking. Before I slip back into a dreamless haze I realize that I am the one that is whimpering.

I can hear voices. "Is she ok?" it was a deep voice. I don't really recognize it. Someone is holding my hand. "She is stabilized, but the extreme loss of weight and lack of food, water and exorcise has left her in a sort of vegetable state." says a different voice. Probably a doctor. Pressure on my hand. Someone squeezed it. "Vix?" says a familiar voice. It's Zack's voice! I try to move, but nothing happens. "Vixson...." Zack says softly. "Please wake up. Please! I need you to wake up." He says brokenly. Oh Zack! I'm right here! I'm awake! You have to hear me!

"It's ok, pup," says a lighter more free voice. "She'll wake up, don't give up hope."

My hand was squeezed tighter. It was so sad. So broken.

"I'm so sorry!" Zack cries. My heart breaks. Oh Zack.... "I should never had left you alone! I'll give it all up! I'll quit and move back home, just please wake up! I don't care about my dream if you die!! Please Vixson!" His voice was so broken. I could feel warm wet tears on my arm. My heart crumbles more. "Give up your dream, Zack," I say softly, I'm not sure he heard me. I open my eyes to see everyone in the room looking at me, even Zack. His face stained with tears. "...and I'll never forgive you." I finish softly. His eyes water up more. He quickly wipes them away in an attempt to hide them from me. I smile weakly.

Everything moves by in a blur, I meet all of Zack's friends that were in the room. Angeal, his mentor, Genesis and Sephiroth. I have about a thousand and one tests tested on me, before I'm finally aloud to be free. Although I am now under the protection of some weird group called 'Turk'. I'll have to stay at the Shin-Ra tower til I'm known to be safe.

We were all standing on 'the SOLDER floor' as the guys call it. I'm leaning on Zack for support. He is a lot more hyper than I remember. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth call him a 'pup'. I think it's cute. "Hyper with Zero attention span, like a little puppy." Angeal explained to me. It made sense. I really like them. I was getting used to them when someone came to get my attention. "Ms. Vixson." Someone addressed from behind me. I turn to see a man in a lab coat.

He asked me to follow me. We got like ten footsteps away before he tells me that I need to go see a man named Hojo. Why should I go to him? I'm the hurt one here, he should come to me.

(Back to the beginning)

**A/N: How was that? Got any questions? Let me know! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!**


End file.
